


细雪

by floatingsamsam



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 泰容杀死了Lucas，从Lucas的角度看他死后的事。





	细雪

要装死很难，要一动不能动。不能呼吸，身体没有丝毫起伏。随着时间的流逝，身体还要僵硬。时间再长一点，体内还会因为充满气体而膨胀。这种程度的改变，活人是无法依靠模仿做到的。

活人装死，总是怀着被发现的恐惧。就像隐藏在死人堆里，面对着周围包围自己的死人的死性，自己伪劣的冒充就尤其显眼。自己先因为心虚而不安，活人不安定的特质就被体现了出来，好像散发出人肉的香味一样引导着追击的敌人，被发现的时候就会在敌人掘金般欣喜若狂的笑里，被刻上真正的死亡，融入到背景中的尸堆里，那时自己也得到了真正的安全。为了躲避死亡，而伪装死亡。

但如果真死，就不需要顾虑这些。因为自己作为尸体是正品，不是假冒的，拥有了“死”表现出来的特性，只需要跟随自然的反应，发挥被赋予的能力。无论是尸僵，还是巨人观，都是自己能够轻易做到的事。

就像假睡总能被看出来，刻意伪装一动不动反而虚假。但如果真的睡着，一切反应都是真正睡着时才会出现的，无论移动、说话，甚至睁开眼睛，因为那是在真实的睡眠中作出的反应，真实无法成为虚假，就算被怀疑，因为它本身就是真的，所以无法被推翻，所以不用担心被识破。“真”就是拥有这样强大的能力。

我知道我没有必要骗他，他总有办法试探我。

我刚死的时候，他一直绕着我的尸体徘徊，也不看着我。

我现在的样子应该不好看，他不看是明智的选择。

他只是绕着我，反复地走，从一边走到另一边，再走回来，低着头不知道想些什么。

他思索的样子看起来很认真，好像在密谋些什么。这也在常理之中，他刚杀死了一个人，他确实该密谋一下。

我不太记得生前发生的事情。倒不是完全忘记，只是回忆需要一点时间，我的脑子转得很慢。

哈，这么说真好笑，我的脑子已经不会转了。那我现在思考的内容又从何而来？

他没有管我，就这么走了出去，从我所在的房间出去。但是否离开这栋房子，我不知道。我不知道他去了哪里。

我现在也不会睡觉，所以我就只能这么等着，无聊消磨着我。

我感觉到身上有点痒，难道才几个小时，就已经腐烂生虫了吗？不过，说起来，我还会有感觉吗？

但那种奇怪的痒依然骚动着我，在我等待的过程中一直引起我的注意，让我总感到不适。虽说现在我这个状态也谈不上什么舒适。

希望他回来时能注意到我的异常。我的意思是说，如果我的尸体真的开始生虫的话。

这么一想，真希望他快点回来。

 

因为我对生前的记忆比较模糊，所以就算是他杀死了我，我对他依然没有产生任何强烈的情绪，例如愤怒、怨恨，或是恐惧。

我刚死的时候，我注意到他满头都是汗。漆黑的顺发像被雨水打湿的植物的叶脉。

不管发生了什么，对于他来说，应该都是一件很不容易的事吧，可以称作硬仗？

杀死我应该是一件很不容易的事，我是明知要死也要拼命挣扎的人，尤其是被他所杀。我一定会在讶异和恐惧中奋力地挣扎。他竟然毫发无伤，他比我想象得要厉害得多。我挺惊讶的。

现在是冬天，室内没有开暖气，依旧冷得令人发抖。当然这对我来说是好事，我能腐烂得慢一点。

就算我死了，我也不想要变成一堆腐肉。腐烂的过程很恶心，知道吧？所以我不太想那个阶段那么快就到来。

我记忆中最深刻的部分就是我刚断气的时候。冲在我视野最前方的是他放大的脸。他大口地喘气，好像死的是他。

他的眼睛泛着水光，那大概是因为激动而被逼出的生理泪水吧。但那点泪水只足够润湿他的眼眶。他的汗水从他的发梢滴落到我的脸颊上，倒像是在为我落泪。

他的睫毛急速又轻微地颤抖了几下，终于捏准力道眨了下眼睛。

他的眼睛很大，虹膜也异于常人得大。有时被他看着，感觉不像是被看，倒像是被监视。

他那副模样真是狼狈，让我误以为他会不舍。

他再回来的时候，脸上和身上都没有了血迹。我看出来了，他换了套衣服。否则血迹也没那么容易去除。

他在我面前站了一会儿，我猜不到他要干什么。

实际上他什么也没干，他又转身走了。但不像之前走得那么彻底，我还能听到他的动静。

我听到他拖拽桌子的声音。

我想起来了，那是一张实木的书桌，很重。那不是他的书桌，这栋房子也不是他的，具体是谁的，我暂时想不起来。要想起来有点困难，用力去回忆时，我的头会有点疼。他为什么要拖那张桌子？

很快他就回来了。

他把外套脱去，只留一件里面的毛衣，袖子被他卷到手肘。他做体力活的时候不得不用力，袖子的包裹会妨碍到他。这和他留给我的一般印象不太一样。

在我不用费力去回忆的印象中，他大部分时间都习惯将身体缩起来，好像畏寒一样。我真不喜欢他那个样子。要让他把四肢打开，就像会把他的手脚活活折断。

但他用力的时候就不再干枯。仿佛他在用力的时候，体内的泵也工作起来，血液充入了他的四肢末端，他的血管这才真正活起来，他的肌肉也鼓了起来，颤动着像复苏的动物。

真有意思，他能同时拥有两种形态。“死”的时候像是枯萎的植物，“活”的时候像是正在捕猎的肉食动物。我还是喜欢他“活”着的时候。

我更喜欢他出汗的样子。喘着气，热气从他的身体里蒸腾出来，整个人都有了颜色，变得鲜活起来。

所以我才会对我刚断气时看到的画面，记忆尤其深刻。不仅是因为我刚断气，我也很喜欢他那时的样子。

他的上半身悬在我的上空，脸对着我的脸，我和他靠得很近。汗水从他的额头、脸侧划过，偶尔有几滴掉落在我的身上。

仅仅只是看着他身上蒸腾出的热气，和从他的身体内部涌出的汗水，那种温暖的气息仿佛就罩住了我。虽然我感觉不到，但只是看着，仿佛也能感觉到。

我像是在淋一场温暖的细雨。他的汗水汇成一汪温泉，我就飘飘荡荡地睡在里面。被包容的漂浮感让我感到放松，就算那是虚假的，好像也能让我暖和一些似的。每当想起来，我对那种感觉还是非常着迷。

他把书桌横放在我旁边，看样子他费了好大的力气。不知道为什么，看到他为我这样用力而受累的样子，我却挺开心的。开心是什么？我都死了。

他爬上那张书桌，躺了下来。他想干什么？

他躺下来之后，又侧过身体，头枕在一条胳膊上，脸朝着我的方向。他在看我。

一个死人有什么好看的。瞪大的惊恐的双眼，被砍地快要脱离身体独立的头。我前胸的骨骼碎裂，支撑的部分下陷了下去，头就更加突出，好像飘在半空。

我不知道他在看什么，我的五官已经被血模糊，他看我和看一块红色的颜料没什么区别。

但是他的表情已经恢复了平静，他似乎根本没把我的死当回事，看到我丑陋的死相也毫不在意。他看起来比看活着的我还要开心。

原本我活着的时候，他看我的表情倒也不值得特意说明。和他往常一样，和他看任何事物的表情都一样，无论是活的、死的。他看我更像是看一样物品，没有情绪波动。我也不指望他有什么情绪波动。

就那样，懒懒地半睁开眼睛，只利用了他眼珠的一半大小。他眼睛睁开的宽度是随意的，却仿佛再抬起一点都突破了他的允许一般。

在那道视线的夹缝中，我倒像是缩小到恰好能够塞进他眼睛睁开的空间里。他的眼睛很大，但不完全睁开时就显得狭长，黑洞洞的虹膜正像内向的书架，我则像是一本原本属于他眼睛里的书架的书。

他能够长时间不眨眼，我真佩服他。

我不禁也好奇起来，这时的我是否真的值得一个人这么专注地看。可惜我看不到我自己。说不定我看到了就会后悔。

他看我的眼神既不悲伤也不紧张，很平静，平静得过了头，仿佛我本该如此。也没有露出任何变态杀人狂会有的兴奋和笑容。他并不是变态杀人狂，他只杀了我一个，可能还是错手，或者是激情杀人。

我不知道他怎么想的，因为我已经死了。

他就那样躺着，一动也不动。书桌那么硬，他不嫌硌得慌吗？

他这么俯视着看我，真让我不习惯。要知道，我比他高不少，总是我俯视他。他个头不高，还总驼背。

他突然垂下一只手。

我还以为他睡着了。睁着眼睛睡，很多人都这么做。

我没想到的是，他的手不是无意滑落的。

他的手像一节植物的茎秆，从手臂到手背纠结着像是叶脉一般的青筋脉络。在男人中，手臂上有这么多青筋的也不常见。那些青筋像是要穿破他的皮肉长出来似的。

他的手指拉住了我搭在扶手上的手指。先是食指，然后是拇指。他大概是担心拉扯到我的尸体，动作的幅度并不大，力气也不大。

不过这样扒开我一根手指，另一根手指又掉下去。所以他稍一用力提起，把我的半个手掌握在手里。

我已经死了，为什么还要拉着我的手？

他没有再动，和我的尸体固执地拉扯在一起。我觉得他太勉强了，我的尸体因为重力和逐渐失去韧性的灵活度，而拼命地要恢复死时的姿势。

房间没有暖气，现在是冬天，这方便了我尸体的保存，也加快了我的僵硬。但我还是死了，尸体随着时间所呈现的现象，在我身上都会发生。

他不冷吗？活着的时候就不觉得这里面暖和，何况他现在只穿一件毛衣，躺在坚硬的书桌上。我看着都觉得冷。

我旁边的立式灯还亮着，今晚亮了一夜。

他在我旁边的书桌上睡着了。一只手牵着我的手，我的尸体也是冷的，他很有可能会感冒。为什么不放手？

他醒了之后把我的手放下。我的手被他握了一夜，这段时间又是我的身体逐渐僵硬的时段，就算被他放下，我的手依然无法恢复原状。他试着将我的手掌抚平，但是没有什么效果。

他扑在我身上突然放声大哭。

我觉得很奇怪，为什么在这时突然哭。为谁哭？为我吗？可是杀死我的人不是你吗？难道你在愧疚？你是因为愧疚，才在我的尸体旁睡了一夜吗？或许这是你认为的“守夜”？

想到的这个字眼，突然逗笑了我。杀死我的人为我守夜，这种想法都十分怪异，更别说实践。

不，你不会愧疚的。你要是愧疚的话，你就会害怕，可你不怕我。

我想不明白，他为什么会哭。

他看起来哭得很伤心。他平常话不多，连带着发出的声音也很少，但这时他的哭声却很大。张大了嘴，嚎啕大哭，我从未见过他这个样子，我甚至没见过他哭过。

我死了，倒是能看到他哭得这么惨的样子。

但可以确定的是，他是扑在我的尸体上哭的。所以无论原因是什么，总是为了我吧。想到这一点，我还有点开心。反正我都死了，什么也无法挽回，死后有人为我伤心，却觉得好像赚了。

他双膝跪在地上，头埋在我的腿上，眼泪和口水一起流下来，把我的裤子都洇湿了。他哭得可真专注。

如果我还活着，我会摸摸他的头。这个姿势正顺手。

 

他后来没有再像前一次那样离开很长时间，长到我以为他已经彻底离开。

但我知道他不会走。他杀了一个人，这个人的尸体还没有被处理好。如果他是个有脑子的正常人，他都不会抛弃我独自离开的。

说“抛弃”可能有点严重，好像我对他来说有多重要似的。

他肚子饿了，在我旁边吃饭。他进食的动作并不犹豫。对着我的尸体，他的食欲却没有被影响到。我是不是该开心？

我应该已经发出了臭味。可能还没到非常强烈的程度，但已经存在，气味掩饰不了，它无法被掩盖。你每一次呼吸，它都能准确无误地钻到你的鼻子里，刁钻得很。

这时，我突然开始可怜起他来。

不是从俯视者角度而言的可怜，我只是希望他能够不要再待在我身边，因为杀了我又不知道如何处理我，而被困在我身边。这让我替他感到难过。

好像他为我做了一件完全没必要做的事，为此他还牺牲了一些他自己的东西，我却又没办法告诉他我根本不需要的实情。

他的头发很黑很密，这时他的头发是干的。他吃饭的时候低下头，头发就顺着他的头颅倾斜的方向堆叠在一起。

头发很多的话，看起来会有些蓬松，就算其实里面并不蓬松。实际上他的头发会比以为的情况还要多，手抓上去的话，头发之间都不会存在空气被压缩的空间。

如果不是他的头发的颜色太黑，黑得无法在昏黄的灯光下产生丝毫错觉，他这样看起来会很像一条温顺的狗。

他可怜的时候，看上去就会像一条狗。

我并不是在侮辱他，我很喜欢狗，我从不舍得让狗失望，狗是人类的好朋友。不过现在我死了，我是不是该改口，狗是人类和曾为人类的事物——姑且这样称呼？——的好朋友。

我知道他以前觉得我才像是一条狗。我的头发蓬松，眼睛大而圆，鼻头亮亮的——男孩子的脸皮出点油，显得亮晶晶的，也不是什么坏事——嘴唇宽厚，笑起来很容易，不会因为嘴小而受到限制。还有我的耳朵。我像动物的原因很大程度上来自于这一对耳朵，但我不认为有什么不好，我喜欢我的耳朵。我也很喜欢他们说我像狗。我喜欢狗，我把这种说法当成夸赞。

他们也很喜欢摸我的头，尽管在这些摸我头的人当中，很少人能够比我高。我也从不介意，事实上我挺喜欢。被摸头的时候，我感觉到被爱。那能证明他们都在关注我。

在我和他打斗的时候，他就用像是要抚摸我的头的姿势，把手伸进我的头发里，狠狠地抓住，然后把我的头向沙发椅背猛砸几下。但椅背是软的，不能把我打昏，也几乎伤害不到我，尽管他用的力气很大。

我从来没想到他的力气能大成那样，我用两只手都无法抓稳他的手。

于是他用另一只手里拿着的铁锤砸了我的脸和前胸。有工具比赤手空拳简单多了，只砸了一下，血就立马溅了出来。

他的脸上被溅到血花时，他眨了下眼。那是本能反应，我知道。他不是在害怕。冲动一次就够了。他要是害怕的话，不会在一次的冲动之后，继续砸塌我的尸体。

我就那样把他的表情都印在眼底，看得真真切切，一个瞬间都没有遗漏。这还多亏了他那只固定了我头部的手。

他给我上演了一场专为我个人准备的特写镜头。我的眼睛越睁越大，没有再闭起来过。

他早该下狠手，只是起初他没想把事情搞得如此肮脏。他大概想要干净地处理掉我，让我能平静地死去。谁知道呢？我甚至不知道他为什么杀我。

他该明白我不是那么强硬的人，他如果对我有要求，我通常都会满足他的。

没必要的，这一切本来都没必要的。

真是一团糟。但是已经都发生了，也只有顺着这条路走下去。没得选择。

所以他还得处理掉我的尸体。想想我的尸体吧。把我的尸体处理掉，分尸，酸液，弃尸，或者其他什么方法，都行。然后就离开，不好吗？

我想他应该考虑考虑该怎么处理我了。再拖，等到我的尸体开始腐烂、流水，那就有些难看了。

 

在我生前，我和他并不算亲密，所以我也根本没有想过有一天我会目睹他在我面前手淫。

我们都在彼此面前硬过，这不稀奇。在舞台上，或是练习的时候，活动量大一些，情绪激动一点，那里就不听话了。这是正常现象。但那时我们都是有衣物遮蔽的，我也从没有看到过他的精液。

这真是个古怪的场面，但倒不尴尬。我只是具尸体罢了，没有感觉。他也不用对一具尸体尴尬。

他坐在书桌上，两只脚踩在我所坐的单人沙发的扶手上，准确避开了我的手臂。具体地说，他只是脚尖接触到，找一个借力的地方。

他完全勃起的阴茎冲着我的脸，几乎就要靠到我的脸颊上，好像要冲到我的嘴里。

不过就算他能够接受，我现在也没办法张嘴为他口交了。还好我死了，避免如此尴尬的决定。我没理由为他口交，是不是？但如果他提出要求呢？我是不是能够毫不犹豫地拒绝？如果他坚持呢？我是不是能够坚持最初的决定？我一向心软。

我不知道他只是想要发泄才手淫，根本不在乎是不是在我面前，还是他因为我的尸体而产生性欲，对着我来了一次手淫。

他靠我靠得这么近。就算我不希望是后者，但似乎后者的可能性要大得多。

而除了这两种可能性之外，其余的可能性并没有出现。也可能只是我没有想到，不排除其他的情况。

如果有其他的情况，那也好，总之不是他因为我的尸体而产生欲望。如果我的死只是为了他的一次性高潮，怎么想都不划算。我死得太亏了。

所以，我不希望是那种情况。告诉我是其他的可能吧。

我死不瞑目的眼睛瞪着，他怎么还能进行得下去？

他有时睁开眼看我一眼，他大口呼吸、激情难耐的样子，好像我真的是他的性幻想对象。

他没有阻碍地大口呼吸，一点也不被我散发出的腐臭味影响。

他没多久就射了，大概是掏出来的时候就已经硬得厉害，也可能是他一段时间没有性生活或是手淫。我对他的私人生活不了解。我猜测是这样吧。

在他真正在我面前手淫之前，我根本没有想过他会有反应，所以我也没有观察到他下体的勃起程度。

说实话，当他把阴茎掏出来时，我仍有一小段时间在疑惑他想要干什么。我先入为主地首先排除了手淫的可能性。所以即使在看到手、阴茎、勃起这些元素出现在同一场合下时，依然没有想到那种举动的含义。

他的精液射到了我的脸上、身上和手臂上，覆盖在凝固的血迹上。我更脏了。

在接下来的时间里，他只在我面前做过这一次手淫，不知道这该不该称为幸运。

他在我面前的自慰行为让我有些不知所措——不是传统意义上的感觉，我现在应该是不会有感觉的，这只是来自我循规蹈矩式的思考结果——但我更疑惑他做这件事的原因。当然是因为有性欲，但性欲的来源是哪里？是他本身基本的需求？还是我？或我的尸体？抑或是他杀了我这个念头？

如果他在我面前多进行几次，说不定我会得到更多信息，从他的表情，从他的行为模式中。但我没能被给予这个机会。

他射精之后，确实有一段时间凝视着我。我想他是在介意他的精液射到了我的身体上。

虽然脏的是我，但我已经是具没有感觉的尸体，脏不脏对我而言没有区别。但尽管被污染的是我，射出的人却好像被精液连接着，沾染到了尸体的气息。或许他认为被污染的是他自己吧。

他不闪躲的眼神实在称得上是深情。他的虹膜本身就大，颜色也深，注视着人的时候好像总是显得很专注，但我和他很少进行长时间的对视。

我的眼睛也很大，虽然虹膜比不上他的大，但眼睛的形状比较圆。

两个眼睛都很大的人互相对视，是不是很像两个赤裸的人面对面互相坦诚？好像在能够简单直接地深入到对方眼里的时候，也被对方深入。这种被不属于自己、也不被自己期待的东西侵入的感受，像是不完全无辜的强奸。

他长时间凝视的时候，从幽深的虹膜中流出的深色摇摇曳曳得很缠绵。但当眼神离开的时候倒是很果断。

他突然站了起来，出去了一会儿，进来的时候手里拿着一条毛巾。

他想清洗我吗？未免迟了些。

但他只是把我脸上和衣服上的精液擦掉了。我的身体已经变得冷硬，流体状的精液很容易擦拭。

虽然我的身体已经硬了，但他擦拭的动作还是很轻柔，也很缓慢，不疾不徐。如果我是个活着的人，我会很享受被这么对待，几乎像是被温柔地照顾。只是场合不对，对象也不对。

他小心地擦掉了精液，但我还是那么脏。原本迸溅的血迹和锤打的变形让我看起来十分糟糕。

他拿着毛巾坐在我面前，完成擦拭的工作之后，如释重负地垂下了肩膀。他依然在注视着我。

他又举起手，用毛巾的尖端擦了擦我的嘴角，大概那里还有没有完全擦拭掉的精液。现在应该都好了。

他左右端详着我的脸，视线再下移看了看我的身体.眼神里一直保持同样的情绪，起码那不是消极的情绪。

他的视线一直移到我放在扶手上的手。他用手指碰了碰我的指尖。

我的身体已经僵硬，手指也不例外，没有办法再弯曲。所以只是这样的触碰，很难让我的身体有任何微动。但他对此并不介意。

他到底想要什么？他对待我的方式和看我的眼神，仿佛我是一件由他亲手完成的工艺品，或是经他修缮起死回生的被丢弃的废品。

他的视线最后又转移到我的脸上。他笑了起来，好像对此很满意。是对我的状态很满意？还是对当下的现状很满意？

他笑得很温柔，对他所注视的人或事，持以包容的态度，难得让我有他像是一个哥哥的感觉。

此时我突然好想被他拥抱。

这种念头来得十分突然，也十分强烈。

我想要感受脸颊的皮肤蹭到他毛衣的触感，想要他的手臂环绕过我的肩背，将那股力量施加于我的身体。想要手臂感受到被他环抱时些微的束缚感，但不会令我窒息，以一种有存在性的、缓慢加强的力道，让我像是被他需要。

拥抱的过程不会太短，会持续一段时间，像是在等待着我的需求过去。不是稍纵即逝的。他的拥抱就像在诉说着无言的安慰，包含着近似于保护的意味。

这让我觉得我似乎变成了婴儿，不会说话，视觉没有发育完善，无法自由支配自己的身体，甚至连意识都只能在表层储存不长的一段时间。我处在对自己没有使用能力的状态，我只是空有一副身体，自己却无法发挥它的作用。

现在有一个能够引导我放下这种愧疚感的人，并且能够把使用我身体功能的责任交到他手里，我能够放下心。这种感觉有些像是自然入睡之前的昏沉。但我却无法睡着，我已经死了。没有睡眠，没有终结。死亡不是终结，那什么才是？

 

我的身体已经开始膨胀，皮肤被产生的气体逐渐撑起，五官难以辨认，甚至身体也严重走形。

为什么不快点处理掉我？如果不想要销毁我的尸体，那扔掉不就好了吗？

他把房间里的血迹都擦去。地毯上沾到一些，血液已经融入了地毯里。

他双腿跪着，脸几乎贴在地上，一手拿着喷剂，一手拿着毛巾，使劲地用毛巾擦拭那块有血迹的地毯，像是要把那块抠下来。

也没必要非得擦干净。擦不干净的话，扔掉不就好了，一块地毯而已。如果警察来调查，这绝对不能算是打扫干净的现场，他会被抓住的。

他擦拭地毯时，依然将袖子撸起来，露出小臂。

他手臂上的青筋本就多又明显，他手部一用力，青筋像是要爆开一般。如果真发生这样的事，地毯就白擦了。

他的骨骼比起他的个头要宽大。他手腕处突出的骨头像是一块碑，不仅看起来很坚硬，被那块骨头击到时也确实很疼。我有发言权。和与他相同身高的人相比，他那处的骨头确实很突出，也更明显。不知道是因为大才明显，还是因为长得突出才显得更大。

他的脸、他的手臂，和他的骨头，真不像属于同一个人的。

但正是因为互相矛盾的事物出现在同一个人的身体上，一个生来就同时具有这些看似不合理的特征的人，对自己的这份拥有，才习以为常，根本意识不到自己类似于具有多种不同领域的能力一样，拥有着自己身体的各个部位。

因为在他人眼里互相撕扯、互相矛盾的特征，却在他的体内统一和谐地相处，就是这样才让人从他身上，感到被优越性压倒的力量吧。

他就是用这双手自慰的吗？手背布满青筋，与他的年龄毫不相称，早早越过时间。比起苍老，那双手超越年龄的特征是它单独体现出的控制性。也因为年龄，那双手过于细腻，像是在发出极度控制的信号之后，却又突然犹豫。

 

我的尸体经历了巨人观之后，已经逐渐将体内的气体排出，体液和腐烂过程中产生的液体从沙发流到地毯，地毯又脏了。但他每天都只是继续清理地板，蹲在我的脚下拼命擦地毯，也不把地毯换掉。简单点，把我处理掉不好吗？

液体的味道很大，他在清理的时候不得不捂住口鼻。即使这样，他也仍然愿意和我同处一室。

他用毛巾吸满我流到沙发上的体液，然后把湿透的毛巾浸到水盆里，洗净之后再重复相同的动作。他尽可能把流出的液体擦干净，但大多数液体已经渗入进沙发的织布里，不把我这个源头处理掉是不行的。

他靠在扶手上干呕，气味是骗不了人的。

最近我没怎么看到他进食，不知道在我看不到的间隙，他有没有吃点东西。

不知道是不是因为这个原因，他看起来瘦了一些。脸的轮廓更加锋利，五官像是丘陵山岳一样从皮肤表面高高凸起。就像突然将视野送到了我眼前，我一眼中能够看到的他的部分变多了。

他不一定像第一夜时那样睡在我旁边的书桌上，尸臭的味道太大，睡在木桌上也太冷。房间里还有一把沙发，他有时会蹲在沙发旁边的地板上，或者靠着沙发坐在地上。就是很少利用它原本的功能。我之前没注意过他对沙发这么排斥。

我突然想到，他是不是在避免处于和我同样的位置？我坐在沙发上死去，尸体仍旧坐在沙发上。尽管另一张沙发和我所坐的沙发不一样，他还是避免坐在上面。

那把沙发是长沙发，比我所坐的这把单人沙发更大也更长，他起码能够睡在那上面。但他大多是蹲在沙发的侧面或是背面的地板上，双臂交叠放在曲起的膝盖上，头垫在手臂上，就这样睡着，或许他只是在养神。

他在守着我吗？他在守什么？是怕外面有人发现我，还是怕我活过来？

不可能了，你可以放心了。我已经腐烂了，不会再活过来了。我没有骗你，我不是装死。伪装总是困难的，不是真的东西，永远不会是真的。死亡比睡着难装，我不会装睡，装死我更不会。可以尝试去做一做，但是我做不到。如果我表现得很好，那就说明是真的。我现在真的死了，你可以放心了。

你睡着的话，我可以托梦给你吗？告诉你不要再浪费时间了，你会相信吗？

 

下雪了。他也注意到了。

他没有离开这个房间出去看，而是打开了窗户。冷风把他半长的头发吹了起来，露出了额头。他完整的脸暴露了出来，在雪反射出的光的映衬下，更加显眼。比起好看，更让人感到难以拒绝，像是一件伸出的工具，或是抵到眼前没有打开的武器。

他没有瑟缩一下，让人误以为真的一点也不冷。

他站在窗前看着外面。

雪看第一眼好看，看久了也就只是雪。我想他大概也是这么想的。

但我现在也想要像他那样，站在窗前，近距离地看看雪。看看雪是怎么飘落的，感受被冷风割在脸上的触感。

雪刚落到皮肤上时，皮肤就像被咬了一口，短暂的麻痹，等到雪化成水之后，才慢慢感觉到冷。

大概是我现在没办法能够看到，而且也无法说出愿望，才如此希望看到平凡的雪吧。就算雪下得很赏心悦目，如果看不到，那也不会有进一步的希望，以前是这样的。

年幼的时候想要看雪，只是把那当成一种娱乐方式，和炫耀象征自己的活力的途径。仿佛应该因为雪而激动，才是称职的少年。

就算当我仍处于那个年龄段时，但是一个人处于雪景之中，也还是不能够充分欣赏和利用雪的好处吧。

不过这时下起了雪，他站在窗前看雪的场景，倒是启发了我。

今天已是我死去的第六天，杀死我的人正和我共处一室，在我死去后，他算是将我照顾得还可以。尽管他并没有将我清洗干净，而只是保持我死去时的样子，擦去我流出的液体，也不因为我已死去，就毫无顾忌地让精液停留在我的身上干涸融入。这实在是个很怪异的场景。

我和他从未两个人在同一封闭空间内独处过这么长的时间，但事实证明我们相处得还不错。

雪厚厚地积在地面，还没有人来得及踩在上面，好像我和他也被这一场雪温柔地掩埋了。这倒是不错的埋尸方式。

他站在窗前转过头看了我一眼，我从他的眼神里看不出什么讯息，或者说是我不确定。

他的眼神很柔和，明明转头的动作并不缓慢，他也没有笑，但他看起来好像特别温柔，甚至有些软弱。

他关上了窗。窗户的缝隙逐渐变小时，风吹进来的力道变得更大，他的头发像鸽子的翅膀一样上下拍打。如果有黑色羽毛的鸽子的话。

我想他对我从来都没有过愧疚心。但他也没有继续伤害我的尸体，仅有一次手淫，他也将我身上的精液擦去。

虽然这么说有些不合情理，但是在我死后，他对我不算差。我甚至希望他不会因为我的死而受到惩罚。

我不确定我被他攻击时，心里有没有感到愤怒和不甘，但我现在并不认为他为我的死而承担责任有什么必要。

我在袒护他吧，是吧。如果在我活着的时候，我和他能够如此平静地度过几天，我们的关系是不是能够同样变得这么亲近？

在我成为尸体的这段时间，他一句话也没有说过，连自言自语也没有。我当然无法说话。失去了语言，我们依然能够交流，甚至比以前使用语言时还要更加深入、更加迅速。此时我们是在依靠什么交流？是灵魂吗？我还有灵魂吗？

不知道他是什么感受，好想听他说说话。我对他的想法开始好奇起来。

他走出房间，我听到他的脚步声逐渐走远。终于要离开了吗？怎么挑下大雪的日子，路很难走啊。

我听到钥匙转动的声音，一道锁，两道锁。

不，他又回来了。他刚才不是开门，他把门锁起来了。

他重新进入房间之后，在我死后的这段时间，第一次把房间的门关了起来。

他躺在我旁边的书桌上，像第一夜那样，头枕在弯曲的手臂上，面对着我侧躺。

他看着我，突然笑了一下。是不露齿的笑，两边嘴角上翘，只是非常短暂的笑，但他看起来很轻松，很开心。

他还伸出另一只手捏了一下我高度腐烂的手指尖。他的手上也沾到了我身体上脱落下来的组织。

他闭上眼睛，看起来准备睡觉了。他看起来好像对现状很满意。

外面的天是灰色的，还没有完全变黑，夜晚还没有来临。他今天睡得好早，因为肚子太饿了吗？

我不知道我发了多久的呆，因为这也不是我死后第一次这么做。我不会睡着，也没办法睡着，所以时间多得是。他睡觉或休息的时候，我经常这么做。

但我突然反应过来，他在对我说话。

他轻轻摸了摸我的脸，像是我脸上有灰尘，他帮我擦去，“Lucas,你好啊。”

为什么突然打招呼，好奇怪啊。

他笑了，而且是被什么有趣的事逗笑的笑法，露出了牙齿，两排牙齿之间自然地分开。

“奇怪吗？”他问。

他为什么这么问？难道他能听到我的想法？

他点了点头，手扒在书桌上，整个身体趴着，头探了出来。

啊？

他笑得更开心。

我反应了好一段时间，才终于明白。原来是这样啊。

“嗯，是啊。是这样。”

我也伸出了手，碰了碰他的手指。他伸出手指围绕着我的指尖打转。

我看到我伸出的手是完好的，没有一丝腐烂的迹象。

我也笑了。他抓住了我的手指。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 对，没错，最后都死了。  
> 泰容死的那天是Lucas的头七。


End file.
